


the morning on the your skin and loved up light

by staylucky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom!Even, Even is a tease, Hair-pulling, Isak is a little brat, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, The Boy Squad love Isak getting some dick ok, Thicc!Isak, Unsafe Sex, but he's also a soft little subby kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staylucky/pseuds/staylucky
Summary: Isak tries to take a creeper shot of the hot stranger on the tram, when his flash goes off, and he gets caught. Even is not impressed.





	the morning on the your skin and loved up light

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, this is in no way related to the ABO fic which I’m still writing and will have the next chapter up some point in the week.
> 
> I got bitten by an idea for a PWP one-shot after seeing the prompt on twitter and here is the result! Just pure Evak porn and some Boy Squad banter. This is filthy by the way, and really explicit smut, so give it a miss if that’s not your thing. Please take heed of the tags and I’ll include warnings as an end note. 
> 
> Title is a lyric from 'Between Sheets' by Imogen Heap.
> 
> Feel free to comment, leave kudos, or send me GIFs on twitter if you enjoy! <3

Isak laughs, reading Jonas’s latest message in their whatsapp group after he's sent the boys a picture of his failed attempt at an omelette. Isak knows his own cooking is atrocious but he simply doesn’t bother doing it; Jonas, however, can’t abide being bad at something, and therefore drives his family wild by ruining their kitchen most evenings with his terrible attempts. It looks like someone’s vomited bright yellow mush onto Jonas’s plate.

He tries to reign in his grin, as he’s on the tram home, and smiling to yourself is a little bizarre, so he forces himself to press his lips together as Mahdi and Magnus send unpleasant emojis in response to the plate of sick. He briefly takes his eyes off the string of messages, tram throwing him slightly, and clocks long legs in tight black jeans. He’s interested, immediately, checking out the rest of the tall boy who is standing by the doors, holding onto the rail. A grey hoody and denim jacket complement the black jeans, bouncy, quiffed hair, a face that could pass for both handsome or pretty, and hands that made Isak’s mind wander. He texts the boys.

**Bros n hoes**

Isak: _Hottest. Guy. Ever. On tram_

Mahdi: _???? not possible, I’m at home bro_

Isak: _lol gross_

Mahdi: _rude_

Jonas: _PHOTO_

Magnus: _how hot? Turn me gay hot?_

Isak: _turn you all gay hot_

Jonas: _PHOTO_

Mahdi: _don’t take a photo of a stranger_

Magnus: _PHOTO_

Jonas: _PHOTO_

Mahdi: _no_

Jonas: _PHOTO_

Mahdi: _don’t Isak_

Magnus: _PHOTO_

Isak makes sure his phone is on silent before he angles it, tipping it back a little as he hopes he captures most of the guy. He tries to look at others on the tram, rather than focus on what he’s doing, thumb moving around where he thinks the snapshot button is until – flash – the bright white light of his camera lights up the entire back case of his phone, and the entire tram carriage all blink at Isak in annoyance or confusion. Isak feels his heart catch in the back of his throat, and he’s slow in moving his hand, the immediate humiliation making him freeze. He can’t help but look at the stranger, and he sees how he takes in Isak’s obvious creeper shot, Isak feeling the anxiety coarse through him at lightning speed.

He’s fearful as the stranger frowns, stepping over to him, and Isak stands up immediately.

“I’m - ”

“Did you just a photo of me?” the stranger asks, and Isak thinks his face may melt, the shame of his actions making him lie, shaking his head silently.

“You didn’t?” the stranger asks, even more handsome, prettier, up close, but he’s clearly unimpressed by Isak’s rudeness, and Isak is panicking, brain drawing blanks.

“I…” Isak gapes, looking for the words, “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” the stranger demands forcefully, grabbing Isak’s phone, Isak gasping at that, but too embarrassed to fight it. The boy doesn’t look through Isak’s phone, just holds it and stares at Isak accusingly, Isak having to shrug, truly embarrassed as the carriage watch the situation unfold before them.

“Come with me,” the stranger demands, still holding Isak’s phone, making his way to get off as the tram pulls in to a stop. Isak doesn’t have much of a choice, if he values his phone, and he follows, ashamed.

“I am sorry,” he pants, keeping up with the other boy’s pace, “can I have it back?”

The stranger slows down slightly, starting to look through the phone. Isak realises with horror that his phone isn’t locked, as he kept the camera open, and he reaches to grab his phone back, but the stranger is tall, holding it higher as he clicks on the incoming messages.

Mahdi: _whats goin on man_

Magnus: _PHOTO_

Jonas: _PHOTO!!! What’s with the silence bro? You better be sucking his dick!_

The stranger scrolls up, Isak groaning in embarrassment, watching him read Isak’s earlier messages about how hot he is, how he’d turn the boys gay.

“Seriously creepy,” he shakes his head, deep voice just making it even worse as Isak cringes, “you’re perving on me on the tram and taking my photo without my consent?”

“I said I’m sorry,” Isak huffs, taking the dressing down, “look, just give it back and I’ll leave.”

The boy is doing something on his phone and Isak attempts to grab it back, but still, he’s too slow, still not tall enough.

“Ah ah,” the stranger tuts, “don’t worry. I was just sending your friends the creepy photo.”

Isak starts to feel a little sick with anxiety, just wanting this to be over. He is never, ever listening to Magnus or Jonas again. He’s frustrated and desperate, and in a fit of anger, he flounces off, “keep the fucking phone,” he rages, regretting it instantly, but he has no choice but to continue walking, leaving his very badly needed phone in the hands of the other boy.

“Hey!” Isak hears, “come back here.”

He stops, and looks at the stranger with annoyance, his face hot from the embarrassment as he awkwardly walks back. Isak is confident that now the phone will be given back to him and he is secretly relieved, knowing he can’t afford to walk away and leave his relatively new phone in the hands of a stranger. He isn’t sure how he’d explain _that_ to his Pappa.

“You could make it up to me,” the boy suggests, and Isak looks at him properly, the smirk on his mouth and the way his eyes move, seemingly resting on Isak’s crotch.

“W – what?” Isak stammers, blushing, and the guy shrugs.

“You think I’m hot,” he states, “I think you’re hot, too.”

Isak laughs, unsure, a little scared this is some bizarre prank, but the boy is so sincere, nothing about him suggesting this is a joke. Isak has seen the look he has in his eyes in many boys, men, even, who Isak has flirted with and fucked before, but this is the first time Isak’s ever felt so drawn to another.

“I live over there,” the boy gestures, “I can think of a few things you can do for me to make up for your lack of manners.”

Isak wants to tell him to fuck off, wipe the slightly arrogant smirk off his face, but the confident way the guy stands, waiting on Isak’s response, his certainty, is making Isak’s dick twitch in interest, in want.

“Whatever,” he smiles, casually slipping the phone back into Isak’s pocket before shrugging again, sauntering off, leaving Isak stood in the middle of the street, torn between walking away – and he knows, _he knows_ , kicking himself for it – or running after this guy desperately, letting him know how badly he wants him to make good on his promises.

He’s about to disappear when Isak makes a snap decision and runs after him, panting as he catches up, the boy turning to look at him as he hears footsteps, bursting out in a laughter, his grin taking up his entire face. Isak readjusts his snapback.

“I’m horny, don’t – don’t get cocky,” he mutters, but the other boy doesn’t say a word, just makes Isak feel dizzy with a long look as he takes them upstairs and unlocks the door to his apartment.

“Isak, right?” he asks, shutting the door behind them, and Isak nods, assuming he saw his name on the messages, “I’m Even.”

Isak is going to respond but Even’s mouth is on his, and he’s harsh and fast and demanding, so Isak matches it, kissing Even like he needs it, and maybe he does. Even is shoving him into what Isak assumes is his bedroom, pulling off Isak’s jacket, his shirt, and his t-shirt, as Isak rips at his jacket, hoody, top, until they meet Even’s bed and Even throws him down on it. He watches, heart racing, as Even undoes his jeans, pulling at them forcefully, yanking them off as Isak helps him, pulling him back down for a kiss. Isak’s never known someone kiss this way; unyielding and demanding as he grabs Isak’s head and devours him, Isak pulling back at Even’s tangled hair, until Even grabs him wrists and pins them down.

Isak can’t help but moan, his dick hard in his boxers, because Even is pressing all his buttons right now. He hates the self-satisfied grin on Even’s smug, pretty face, but there’s no denying Isak loves it rough, which Even clearly does too.

“Like that, sweetheart?” Even asks, tongue running over his bottom lip, Isak watching it’s every moment, groaning in response, Even’s large hands still wrapped around delicate wrists, still pinning Isak down. Isak is fully hard and needy now, Even letting go of his wrists to grip each side of his face and bruise him with a kiss, Isak making the most of his new found freedom by gripping Even’s shoulders, nails digging in.

He’s a mess already, Even moving sharpish, kisses to his neck and chest as he moves down, the kisses becoming wetter, sloppier, Isak whimpering as Even ghosts over his clothed dick, mouthing at him teasingly.

“Please,” Isak whispers, but Even either doesn’t hear or ignores it, pressing feather light kisses across him, Isak beginning to peel his boxers off only to have his hands batted away.

“Do that again and I’ll tie you up,” Even warns, and Isak’s cock jumps at the tone in his voice, obeying, hands grabbing fistfuls of Even’s duvet instead to stop them from straying. Even stops, pushing Isak encouraging so his head is propped up, and he has little choice except to look at Even as Even mercifully begins to strip him of his boxer shorts. Isak’s toes curl as they’re discarded and Even is back between his legs, Isak waiting for the inevitable lick, looking down at Even as he’s forced to wait.

“What?” he asks, knowing his face is pink and he’s far gone, Even looking at him with playful eyes as he spreads Isak’s legs even further apart, leaning down, finally, Isak thinks, to touch his dick, but Even presses wet kisses and soft bites to the inside of Isak’s right thigh, moving up as he gets closer to Isak’s dick, nudging his balls with his nose and Isak is going to pass out from the feel of Even’s skin right there, from feeling his tongue and his little huffs of breath, whimpering embarrassingly loud as Even finally licks a long stripe up his dick to the tip, suckling the pre-cum collected there before he stops.

“Even,” Isak begs, and Even does the same to his left, Isak sure he’s intent on leaving bite marks on his fleshy thighs where there’s plenty for Even to sink his teeth into, Isak wondering if it’s possible to come from this. He’s obeying Even’s no touching rule, for now, and it is torture, before Even repeats this special form of hell – licking from Isak’s balls up to the tip of his cock, in one long, slow lick – flicking his tongue over the head, and pulling away.

“This – I can’t do this,” Isak moans, “please just, give me…”

Even shakes his head, and Isak falls quiet, until he feels the blessed tight heat of Even’s mouth around his cock, Even sucking his dick perfectly, swirling his tongue around the head as he comes up, Isak crying out, trying his best to hold off, to wait.

“Even, I’m – I - ” he whines, Even stopping, quick and elegant as he leans up and kisses Isak’s mouth, “what’s wrong, baby?”

“Let me,” Isak gasps, trying to push Even down, “I want to do it to you.”

He does, too, because Even’s jeans are still on and he wants them off, wants to see Even’s dick and taste it in his mouth. Isak loves sucking cock, loves the feel of it in his mouth and the taste of come, and he’s good at it, wants to make Even whimper in the way Even’s made him shake.

“Yeah? You like sucking dick?” Even asks, unmoveable, sadly, still looming over Isak and Isak gives up on trying to change their positions, not exactly hating this one, Even grabbing his bitten thighs as he attacks Isak’s mouth and neck with his soft lips.

“Yeah,” Isak grins, “of course.”

“Why should I let you suck me off?” Even asks, letting Isak’s thighs drop as he keeps Isak pinned down, kissing parts of Isak’s face that Isak doesn’t think anyone has ever kissed, always coming back to his mouth, his neck, moving to his collarbone, shoulder, biting. Isak is going to look like he’s been in a fight. Eskild will have a field day when he finally turns up at home.

“Um, because – I’m great?” Isak asks, frowning, wondering what kind of weirdo turns down a blowjob, and Even stops so he can look at Isak, Isak continuing to be bowled over by the way Even’s eyes seem to burn into his skin.

“What makes you so great, pretty boy?” Even rasps, and Isak brings his nails down Even’s back.

“I look good with a cock in my mouth,” Isak teases, “and, after all, you did say _I_ need to make it up to _you_.”

“You are making it up to me, baby,” Even grins, “you are,” but he’s clearly interested in the thought, moving so that he straddles Isak’s waist, Isak helping him do away with his belt, Even standing briefly to rip off jeans and boxers before Even shuffling up, Isak still propped up nicely by the large pillows. Isak attempts to not given Even the satisfaction of his astonishment at how large Even’s dick is, but he fails.              

“Still feeling confident, Isak?” Even asks, hand wrapping around his cock as he plays with himself, jerking off, and Isak can’t help but lick his lips in anticipation, nodding, while he’s nervous he’s excited, knowing Even’s dick is going to fill him up properly, that he’ll feel the thick head knock at the back of his throat and makes his eyes water. He’s hungry for it. Even moves closer, knees over Isak’s shoulder as his big hand plants against the wall and his other hand hangs onto his headboard. Isak opens his mouth, ready for it, desperate for it, but he’s patient, waiting for Even’s say so, and Even makes slow, deliberate movements, wiping the leaking tip of his cock on Isak’s mouth and his cupid’s bow.

“Good boy for waiting,” Even praises, and Isak’s dick jumps, “you can suck it now, baby.”

Isak takes as much as he can, which is over half, but not all of it, and sucks in a hollow motion, moving back up before he forces himself to take every inch, down to Even’s balls, and pulls back, spluttering.

“Hey,” Even says, taking Isak by the chin, “take it easy, blondie, don’t choke.”

“M’sorry,” Isak whispers, embarrassed, wanting to be good, to hear Even’s praises once more, and he’s easier with it this time, taking Even into his mouth and sucking him properly, rather than racing to get the entire dick inside him, and he can enjoy this, sucking Even at a nice, fast pace, but not too fast, getting off to the weight of Even’s dick and the smell of him, Even silent but present, running his thumbs over Isak’s cheekbones as Isak sucks his dick, happy and contented.

He mewls in protest when Even grabs his hair and pulls him off, trying to follow Even’s dick, not ready to stop, but Even isn’t interested, easily flipping Isak over so he’s face down on the bed. Isak waits as the pillows are wrenched from him, Even lifting him like a ragdoll as he puts them under Isak’s hips, Isak’s ass higher than before. Isak’s feels like he’s on fire, his skin aflame, pale but also pink with the heat, and he braces himself for Even’s fingers, surprised when Even covers him with his own body, kissing his neck.

“You’re so hot,” Even confesses, mouth on Isak’s jaw, and Isak is sure Even is trying to actually eat him, “as soon as I saw you get on that tram, the first thing I thought was, I want to fuck that boy,” Even smiles, Isak moaning as Even continues licking him, “saw your ass and thought, I bet he loves riding dick.”

Isak all but whimpers, pushing back, needy, and Even shows compassion, bringing his hand past Isak’s waist to curve over Isak’s ass, gripping at his hip.

“Do you? Love riding cock?” Even pants.

“Yeah,” Isak says, pushing his ass back to feel Even’s dick against it, “want me to ride you?”

“Patience, baby,” Even demands, pulling Isak over to kiss him, Isak moving with Even, not expecting the disappointed moan when Even leaves him, moving down and spreading Isak’s legs further apart. Isak keeps his hands up, mouth open and wet on his left hand, gripping the duvet with his other hand, and he trembles as Even spreads his ass open, crying out as he feels Even’s thumb tease over his rim, pressing down and ever so slightly inwards, teasing, always.

“I’m not a virgin,” Isak says throatily, hoping Even will speed up at that, the way he’s playing with Isak’s ass slow and gentle but mind melting at the same time, and Even just laughs at that, slapping Isak’s ass playfully with his other hand.

“I didn’t think you were,” Even says, voice loud in the silence of the apartment, “I’m still going to take my time.”

Isak whines as Even continues to give him something but not everything, loud as Even slips and pushes a finger inside of him, Isak stretching his legs, his toes, in a heavenly trance as Even explores him. He feels Even move, and then hears the squirt of lube, feels another finger join the first, and he gasps as Even scissors them, pulling them to the rim, almost fully out, as his thumb makes the gentlest of scrapes on his perineum, to his balls. Isak moans out on his hand, practically drooling.

He panics as he feels Even’s fingers disappear, not wanting this to be over, throwing his head back as he searches for an answer. Even lets his cheeks fall back together before spreading them again, Isak watching Even’s enthusiastic interest in his ass which is a little looser and wet for him now.

“Turn back around, baby,” Even insists, not looking at Isak, transfixed on his ass, but aware that Isak is watching him. Isak does it automatically, something intrinsic telling him to trust Even, and he can’t - and doesn’t want to - fight it.

Isak waits, his body tense, Even’s hands large and covering his ass as he massages them, spreading Isak apart to let him clap back together, and Isak hides his face into the back of his hands, a little ashamed of how loud the clap is, knowing his ass cheeks slap together like that because he’s got a big, thick ass, and Even can see it all, is playing with it, looking down at it right now. He feels like it’s been hours but he knows that’s untrue, and he’s ready to beg for it, for Even to open him again and slide his big cock inside him, but he doesn’t have to say anything as Even spreads him before dipping down. Isak all but screams as Even’s tongue licks across the rim of his asshole, wet and rough. Isak instinctively tries to move forward, but he can’t; he’s facedown and Even’s hands are alternate from his hips to his asscheeks, spreading them again, as he eats Isak out. The rough texture of Even’s tongue, the way he presses his big, puffy lips on Isak’s rim is almost enough to make Isak sob. He’s holding it together, just, thrusting as much as he can with the pillows underneath him and when he moves his forehead, he notices how sweaty he is, the back of his hands shining.

He yelps as Even pushes his tongue inside his asshole and brings his hand up to the base of Isak’s spine, pressing his thumb inside of Isak to keep him slightly open. Isak is lost, utterly ruined, shook by how this stranger knows his body better than he does, whining as Even keeps his face buried in his ass; not for one-minute hesitating or slowing down as he eats Isak out as passionately as he kisses his mouth.

“I’m – Even - ,” he begs, knowing he’s a few well timed thrusts from Even’s tongue and fingers away from coming on the pillows beneath him, Even pulling his fingers out with a clear, wet pop, removing his tongue too, not before he sinks his teeth into one of Isak’s asscheeks. Isak is wrecked, his body tingling, his thighs burning from Even’s sharp teeth, a wetness between his legs like he’s never felt and an ache in his balls that is begging for release.

“You’re perfect,” Even assures him, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Isak looking at him longingly over his shoulder, “what do you want, baby?”

“You,” Isak moans, pushing himself back, wanting Even’s cock in him, “please, Even.”

“Mmm,” Even muses, and Isak is pleased to see he’s also hot, pink, sweat linging on his forehead from exertion, Isak yelping as Even brings his hand down on Isak’s ass, playful but enough to tan it, “turn around.”

Isak does, fairly weak now and desperate, beyond desperate, for his orgasm to tear through him and leave him blind and gasping. Even throws away the pillows carelessly, grabbing Isak’s hips and bringing him down, as he lubes up his dick and presses the head against Isak’s hole. Isak nods, and Even begins to push, Isak inhaling, mouth open, as he feels the familiar burn of a nice, thick cock pressing inside of him. Even is slow but intense, forcing Isak’s thighs up as he makes his way in, Isak groaning, a little high pitched towards the end when he feels Even is fully in. He lets one of Isak’s legs drop, apparently unable to leave Isak’s face or hair alone, before he begins to fuck Isak, gently at first.

“You naughty little boy,” Even whispers, “is this what you wanted, huh?”

“Yeah,” Isak begs, voice broken, “god, please, give it to me.”

Even doesn’t waste time. Isak lets go of any dignity he was hoping to keep, moaning and whimpering with every single thrust Even makes. Even takes Isak like Isak belongs to him, like this is his _right_ , to spread Isak wide and to fuck him, hips snapping into hips as Even clings to him tightly, Isak feeling Even’s dick so deep inside him, touching places he’s never felt anyone touch, his vision clouding over.

“Even,” Isak sobs, overwhelmed, Even slowing down, holding Isak open by his thighs as he pulls his cock out, Isak horrified.

“Even! Please! No! I’m sorry, I’m fine, I’m ok, please give it to me,” Isak begs, now losing his self-respect along with his long-gone dignity, feeling on the edge of tears. Even can’t leave him like this, can’t bring him to the brink of such pleasure to stop, it’s too cruel, Even once again flipping him over so now Isak is on his stomach. He cries out as Even slides straight back in, pulling Isak so Isak is on his knees, his upper body stretched out, Even’s big hands on both hips, slamming into him, the wet sound of slapping skin obscene alongside Isak’s enthusiastic cries and Even’s panting.

Isak is dripping with sweat, sliding off his own arms every time he tries to rest his head, yelping as Even yanks him up by his hair.

“Yeah? This what you need, Isak?” he asks, grunting, and Isak moans his agreement, unable to do much else. The forced stretch of his neck is delicious, Even not letting his pace drop for a moment, setting a punishing and perfect speed, Isak’s leaking cock a mess as he feels his balls tighten, knowing he’s finally, finally going to lose control and feel that blissful high.

“Want you to come like this,” Even says, slapping his ass again, “want you to come from getting fucked.”

Isak can’t say anything, can’t even nod, because Even’s still pulling his hair as he slams in, quickening his almost reckless pace, Isak only concentrating on that one thing, that one feeling. Even is hitting his spot, perfect and fast and desperate and with one last yank of Isak’s hair Isak is coming, begging and groaning, blacking out as he does. He’s beyond over-stimulated, debauched and destroyed as Even follows him, letting go of Isak’s hair to cling onto his hips and fuck him with a few last, sprinting thrusts, Isak gasping as he feels Even fill him with come, warm and thick, Even crying out as well, collapsing on top of Isak.

“Fuck,” Even groans into Isak’s hair, “holy fuck.”

“Yeah,” Isak agrees, still too weak to open his eyes or speak.

Even kisses the back of his neck before he pulls out his dick, Isak cringing as he hears the wet sounds, feeling Even fall out of him, and he’s mildly disgusted when Even rocks back onto his knees, opening Isak’s ass again, looking down at his wet, come filled ass.

“Even,” Isak accuses, feeling his face heat up even further, Even just smirking, proud of the mess he’s created, Isak sore and sensitive as Even plays with him a little, whimpering as he feels some come drip out. Even laughs at Isak's embarrassment, leaning over and scrambling around some bedside drawers. Isak gasps as he feels coolness on his ass, Even clearly wiping him clean.

Even flips back down next to Isak, Isak still curled into the pillow, not shy but very aware of his sweaty, exhausted, fucked-out look. Even runs his fingers through curls, not tugging this time, and he leans in, kissing Isak in a way that betrays his previous rough and ready treatment. Isak responds softly, kissing back.

“You ruined me,” Isak gasps, still numb, and Even stifles a giggle, “you ruined _me_ ,” he retorts. They lie like this for a few precious minutes, Even still excited as he sits up, ruffling his hair before he fishes around for something, Isak half watching out of the corner of his eye when he sees Even hold out Isak’s phone like he’s won a prize.

“Unlock it,” Even says, handing it to Isak, who does it without question. Even scrolls, finding the whatsapp group.

**Bros n hoes**

Jonas: _hes sucking dick boys_

Magnus: _ooooh_

Mahdi: _…………_

Jonas: _he is good looking isak_

Magnus: _let us no when youre finished :P_

Even giggles at it, and Isak thinks he’s quite beautiful, pretty eyes and that sinful mouth and a tongue that Isak wants to feel a thousand times more.

Isak frowns as Even types, lazily trying to grab it back but missing entirely.

“What does it say? Even?”

“I’m saying… ‘he’s just been balls deep inside me’,” Even cackles, and Isak shoots up at that, grabbing his phone, seeing the exact words sent by ‘Isak’ in the chat.

“Fuck!” he says, “Even!”

Even snatches it back, “come on, baby, let’s take a selfie,” he says charmingly. Isak wants to be angry, but Even’s charming smile won’t allow it, and as Even reaches up to run his thumb over Isak’s lips and pinch his chin cutely, Isak knows Even has won.

He settles back down, cringing as he sees the messages from Even's first text fly in, making Even laugh loudly and Isak cringe but smile all the same.

**Bros n hoes**

Jonas: _yes Isak!!!!_

Magnus: _duddddeeee WTF_

Mahdi: _TMI_

Magnus: _u little slut_

Jonas: _lolol_

Even takes a snap of them, Isak hiding half his face under the duvet, Even looking far too pleased with himself.

“You look so cute,” Even says, and Isak’s stomach summersaults again, watching Even send the picture, waiting for the instant replies.

**Bros n hoes**

Jonas: _u legend_

Magnus: _he is hot!_

Mahdi: _this is weird_

Jonas: _isak has game_

Magnus: _I wish this happened with girls_

Mahdi: _like you’d do better with boys tbh_

“Your friends are funny,” Even laughs, putting the phone aside, and Isak is over his initial embarrassment, especially as Even cuddles into him, letting Isak rest in the crook of his neck. He feels Even’s arm around him and kisses into his hair so he sneaks an arm around Even, hugging his waist close, enjoying the feel of a smile against his forehead.

“They got me laid, so, yeah, they’re ok,” Isak says into Even’s chest, Even playing with his hair as he mutters, “they got you completely fucked – _ruined_ – I think you said.”

“Shit, let it go,” Isak teases.

“You’ve had better, baby?” Even checks, and Isak wants to lie, to tease, to flirt, but he has no energy and it’s preposterous to think he's had better than _this_. The sex was magnificent, electric, and Isak is still buzzing from it, wondering if he’ll ever come down from it.

“No,” he says shyly, honestly, “you?”

“No, shit. I thought so, but you were something else,” Even praises, and Isak preens under his compliments and praise, flushing from pride rather than embarrassment this time around.

“You’re gonna stay, yeah?” Even asks, and Isak assumed he was. It feels natural, being here, like this, with Even. Isak nods into Even’s chest, and Even hugs him tighter, promising they’ll chill and order food later, Isak can stay and they’ll watch films.

“Maybe you can make good on your word later,” Even growls, “and ride me, bounce on my dick, huh?”

“I can’t even think about physical activity right now Even,” Isak sighs dramatically, Even tickling his ear. Isak has his eyes closed but he can feel Even’s huge, beautiful smile, the visual of it imprinted in his brain. He’s already thinking about it though, climbing on top of Even and sitting back on his dick, rolling his hips.

“Ok, lazy bones,” Even jokes, and Isak snuggles into him, making a mental note to thank his friends when he next sees them. He’s sore but satisfied. All he needs is a nap, some food, a beer and then he thinks he’ll enjoy showing Even _exactly_ how good he is.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: rough sex, spanking (very minor, not explicit), unsafe sex, bareback sex, unconsensual photo taking, hair pulling, light dom/sub, dirty talk, slight crying during sex but not really??? Idk stil feel like I should put it here lol. Also the word ‘slut’ is used (not by Even) in an affectionate, playful way so I’m not tagging for ‘slut shaming’ as it’s not used to shame – but here, have a warning anyway.


End file.
